


Disciplinary Action

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Blindfolds, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Discipline, Dresses, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Commander White, Hair-pulling, Mounting, Orgasm, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: After 2B ends up with rather poor performance during an operation she is summoned by the Commander for discipline.
Relationships: 2B/Commander White (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 16





	Disciplinary Action

"2B. Come in."

White looked up from her desk to find the combat model entering her quarters and giving a small curious glance around the room, the rumors of her being rather disorganized and sloppish were rather true, dresses were strewn about her bed and other various parts on her room, information pads were stacked haphazardly at the side of her desk.

"You summoned me, Commander?" 2B questioned, approaching the desk and folding her hands behind her back in a somewhat dignified manner.

"Yes actually, it's about your rather poor performance in your last mission. I expected better from you, Number 2. I'm sorry, 2B, but this will require disciplinary action." As White spoke she stood from her desk and moved around it, her heels clicking against the hard metal floor. She twirled her riding crop between her fingers and struck, the crop smacking 2B's left thigh.

2B grimaced at the sharp pain that travelled through her processing systems, rubbing at the red mark that had been left. She gasped a little when she felt pressure on her back, bending her over the desk. Her cheeks flushed a little beneath her blindfold when the back of her dress was lifted to reveal her ass and the leotard she wore beneath was torn instantly to show her slit and the rest of her rear.

The combat model blinked beneath her blindfold when she felt White's weight against her back, the commander's breasts compressing against her. Her eyes widened slightly beneath her black cloth when she felt the head of White's shaft slip into her ass, a soft gasp of pain and pleasure escaped her, her sensors becoming confused by the contrast of sensations.

Commander White let a predatory grin grace her features when she mounted 2B and began thrusting down into her, a soft groan escaping her throat when she grabbed a handful of the combat android's hair and pulled roughly. Her hips pumped against 2B's aggressively, almost like one of the animals down on the surface of Earth during mating season, artificial flesh slapped against artificial flesh; echoing throughout the room.

The commander of YoRHa thrusted with vigor and determination, gasping hotly when her orgasmic systems felt like they exploded, her hot seed shooting into 2B's rear before White pulled out when her orgasm ceased at last, stepping away from 2B and adjusting herself when the combat model straightened up.

2B turned to face White, placing a hand above her heart in a salute. "Glory to mankind, Commander."

White nodded and returned the salute. "Glory to mankind. You're dismissed, 2B. Try to do better during your next operation." She ordered, watching as 2B walked out of the room, a trail of White's cum being left behind.


End file.
